Underneath the Blue Hood
by cupcakebrit
Summary: AU Frozen and Rise of the Guardians some other Disney characters mixed in there. Jelsa. "When are you going to give me back my hoodie Jack?" I jokingly ask the white haired boy with a ginormous smile on his goofy face. "Never."
1. Chapter 1

When I Met You

Chapter One - High School.

Elsa's P.O.V

The morning chill wakes me up as usual, it's light and breezy, though some people might be annoyed by it, I find it very comforting. I look at my alarm clock on my bedside table: 5:30 AM. Wednesday December 1st. God. That means another day of the dreaded high school.

I head to the bathroom, careful not to wake my little snoring sister Anna up. I look at the mirror, turning the tap on I look at myself. Ruffled platinum blonde hair, blue icey eyes and pale skin. "Elsa, you can do this." I tell myself like I do every morning before going to my own social death. I tiptoe back to my room at the end of the hall, open my huge white wooden door and close it behind me.

I do what I usually do after I wake up, I fix my bed, fix my hair into a french-braid then pin it up to a bun, get changed and get out before anyone in the household wakes up. After that I grab myself some breakfast at the Frozen Cafe and head to the hell hole called high school.

"The usual hot mocha Elsa?" the woman behind the counter asks with the same perky morning voice, I nod and pay. "You know, why don't you ever eat breakfast at home? It's literally two blocks away."

I smile a bit and take the warm coffee out of her hands. "Are you saying I should stop coming over every morning?" emphasising on the word _every_. I take a seat at the corner of the cafe as she stands in front of me.

"Do you think you could live without Cindy's fabulous hot mocha?" We both laugh as Cindy head back to work, the morning office workers swarm in, annnd that's my cue to leave, Cindy is the only one I talk to, she has yellow blonde hair and often ties it up in a bun, the cafe is owned by her horrible stepmother and she is currently working so she could move out. I nod goodbye to her and leave a tip.

 _Oof._ I bump into a slender figure, a guy wearing a now-stained white t-shirt. "Shit." We both say. "I'm sooo sorry, oh no."

He laughs a bit, a goofy one, like spilling hot coffee on a shirt is fun sort of laugh. "It's okay, never thought I'd get coffee spilt on me on my first day of school." his voice is deep, but also light and fun. And the fact that it's his first day of school makes me feel even worse.

"Great now I feel even worse." I move back and put my spilt mocha on a table nearby and take a good look at the poor guy who now has mocha on his shirt. On his white shirt.

He has pale-ish skin, his eyes are a shade of crystal blue and his hair is even more white than mine, a beautiful snowy white. We stare at each other for a while until Cindy comes over with a stack of tissues. He takes some and attempts to wipe of the stain, it doesn't come off. "It's not your fault, I wasn't looking." He keeps the atmosphere fun and light, something that I fail to do with anyone.

"Yea, I don't think that's gonna come off..." Cindy points out in a worried tone. This is all my fault, Elsa, you should've just stayed at home all day. _My hoodie._ I raise my eyebrows and quickly look through my school bag and take out the dark blue hoodie.

"Here, use this, at least you won't have to embarrass yourself on your first day." He looks as surprised as I am for a second but takes it humbly.

He smiles. "Thanks, don't expect me to give it back though. I like this shade of blue." I smile and blush a bit too, mentally slapping myself afterwards.

"Harhar, I want to get it back by tomorrow morning." Elsa what are you doing, you know you shouldn't talk to him, especially if the guy is new in town.

He smiles even wider and pulls the hoodie on top of his white shirt. "My name is Jack, may I ask what's yours?" We walk out of the cafe, throwing the wet tissues in the closest trash can while at it.

"Elsa."

I leave hastily, murmuring a "Well, see you never." to him, slinging my bag over my shoulders and walking out with my face down. Did I really just spill coffee on the new guy in town? I shake the embarrassing memory out of my head. Okay, let's go to school before anyone gets there.

The empty hallways and the alarming smell of washing detergent is not the worst of highschool, it is what happens after the most god-awful bell rings and all hell breaks loose. That is why I come to school early in the morning to take my seat. I head to my locker and take a few books out and a emergency jacket that I put there for, well, emergencies - it's the start of December and it gets pretty cold in Arendelle during the winter season. I take a copy of The Ice Queen and close the metal locker. If you're asking me why I'm reading an old fairytale, it's because I started to have a weird interest in them, and I'm getting really interested in this one.

Entering my homeroom, I could see a few students already sitting there, some like me, people who just don't bother having a social life, or some just coming over early to finish up yesterday's homework without being caught by their parents. Among them is one of my few friends, or only friend - Rapunzel. She even fits the description of her name, she has long wavy blonde hair that goes down to her toes, but she usually puts it up in a thick braid that shortens it to her waist.

I wave at her and whisper a little morning, she lays on her desk, the second from the back next to the window, and lightly waves back at me, clearly still dreaming. She only comes this early so that her mother won't stress about her going to school or what not, let's just say she has a very over-protective mother. We live next door and when we were kids my mother would bring me over for playdates, short ones but still fun. She would also stare at me over her fence when our pond froze up and I would go skating.

I smile a bit and sit down at the seat behind her, at the back of the classroom and close to the window. I open my book and start reading from where I left off yesterday. Soon enough Rapunzel wakes up and tells me to get a life jokingly and we have a little chit chat.

"WAIT, so you spilt coffee on the guy?" I shake my head in denial, hiding my huge smile. She laughed out loud. "Ahhh, Elsa you never stop surprising."

"Let's just say I would never want to meet the guy ever again." I look up to the ceiling before looking back at my laughing friend. "Would you stop?" Even I start laughing now, remembering my totally embarrassing moment of the day.

The bell rings and students come rushing in, Rapunzel turns back and faces the wall, still trying to hide her laughter. She greets a few friends as they comfortably ignore my existence as usual. Which I don't mind, since I made it that way. It's not like I don't want to be friends with them, it's just that I don't want to hurt anyone - because anyone who gets close to me, end up getting hurt, and the only reason why I'm letting Rapunzel get close is because of her strict environment. I can't let anything like what happened to my sister happen to anyone else. I can't.

Sooner or later a plump man wearing a brown suit that doesn't quite fit, walks in with a limp, he sets down his briefcase and looks over the loud but already seated class. "Class. Before we start with attendance I would like to introduce a new student. Due to some paperwork issues he has come a bit late in the term." The students looks at each other with curiosity as Mr. Sampson gestures for the student to come in, I keep reading my book, though I stop when I hear the familiar name. A guy, wearing my blue hoodie walks in, his hair as white as mine, "This is mister Jack Overland. Be nice."

* * *

Okay, so I have been working on this AU, I suddenly sort of had this whole fluffy story in my head and decided to actually start writing it.

Please tell me if you like it and I would keep writing and updating, Favorite Follow or Review :p

xoxo cupcake


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Embarrassment to a Point

By the time the words "Jack" came out of my homeroom teacher's mouth, my head was already banging on my table. I tried to use my book and cover my face as soon as I can, but when I looked up I could see his eyes staring right at me, a smirk spreading across his face. I ignore the whole classes stares at me and cover up my face with the book again. clears his throat and gestures Jack to sit two seats away from mine, then continues to talk about some upcoming events.

My book still in my face, Rapunzel turns around slowly. "What's wrong?" She whispers, her eyebrows knotted. I look up from my book and cover half my face.

"That's him." I stuff my face back into my book, thank god I'm at the back row, or else Sampson would've embarrassed me even more than I already have.

Rapunzel's eyes grow wide, she glances quickly at Jack who still has a huge grin on his face but is looking at the board. "I thought I saw that hoodie somewhere before." She turns back before Sampson catches her. _What a disaster, how am I supposed to face him?_

The bell rings and everyone starts heading to the next class. I glance over at where Jack was sitting, and there are already a few guys around him, trying to spark up a conversation and become friends, or bro's or whatever guy friends call other guy friends. I try my best to avoid any eye contact with him and slightly tilt my head the other way as I walk out of the classroom and head to Biology. "Punzel, what should I do? Oh god, just when I never wanted to see him again, he suddenly appears. Out of nowhere. In our high school. In our class. I mean what a huge coincidence is that?" I start ranting without even noticing my sudden rush of confidence in my speaking.

She giggles a bit. "Wow, I think that was the longest sentence that you have ever said to me." She points out, I roll my eyes at her and keep walking down the busy hallway. We enter the biology classroom and sit at our designated seats that Mrs. Turner gave us at the start of the year. The white hair cannot be unnoticed, especially hair that platinum. Jack talks to the teacher for a while as she points to the seat beside me. "Since mister Charles decided to drop out, there is a seat right next to miss Dale." (A/N: I made Elsa's last name Dale because Arendelle sort of ends with a Dale sound.) He looks straight at me and that same goofy grin spreads across his face. Though I am more preoccupied by the fact that I'm no longer that lonely girl who drove their lab partner away, but that girl with the lab partner whom she spilt coffee on that morning.

"Well hi there, nice to meet you again, but I did recall you saying 'See you never' before you left." He jokes as he puts down his bag and takes a seat beside me. I can't help but laugh at my own embarrassing moments and cringe at the thought of it.

I briefly locked eyes with him for a moment but quickly averted my eyes. "It must be fate then." I laugh a bit but then realise what a horrible "joke" that I have accidentally made. "I mean like, we should be, um-"

Before I could explain my previous fate remark, I find him laughing at me lightly. "Yea I think I got it. Weird though, never thought you'd even be in the same class." There is a silence between us, but Mrs. Turner decided to mess up the peaceful moment with yet another lecture on some part of the human body.

Apparently we have to create a model of the human brain and label it, with your lab partner. Haha, great. For some reason I'm always on edge when I'm next to him, maybe it's because I haven't spoken to a boy since kindergarten, or maybe it's because I find his goofy laugh really refreshing. It almost makes me feel like I finally have another… another friend. I shake the thought out of my head. No Elsa. You can't let him get close to you, you don't want to hurt him. "Wow, first day and I already have a project to do. Please guide me Ms. Elsa." He jokes while we have some time to write down ideas and an action plan. I almost let out a smile, but try to conceal it. This is just a project. Don't get too excited, conceal your feelings and no one gets hurt. He sees my awkward reaction and tilts his head, with a confused expression on his face. He shrugs it off and the deafening silence almost kills me. I can't do it.

"So, are you free this week? We could find a day to make this thing." I propose, staring at his icy blue eyes, a light smile on my face. He looks relieved and nods. "I'm free any day." He says, while sketching a snowflake on his notebook.

I flip through the pages of my lined notebook and find the same snowflake on one of the note-filled pages which I drew earlier this term, I hold it up to show him and laugh. "I guess we both have the same interest in snowflakes then." I giggle, covering my mouth while at it.

"Don't cover it." He says, placing his hand on my arm, pulling it down. "Don't cover such a beautiful smile Elsa. It's not wrong to laugh." At first I am shocked, mostly because he called my smile 'beautiful' which somehow made my heart beat just a tiny bit faster, but then I realise that I automatically cover my mouth whenever I laugh, it's just natural, like it's something I shouldn't be doing.

A smile spreads on my face, as wide as I could, because for the first time in forever, I didn't feel the need to cover up my feelings. I didn't feel the need to control myself, and I didn't feel embarrassment.

All because Jack told me it was alright. All because someone told me it was okay for me to let go.

* * *

This chapter is sorta shorter than the last, but I thought this ending would be for the best~

Please rate, follow, favorite or leave a review!

xoxo cupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Good Morning

Waking up early is something that I do naturally, the problem is - I couldn't even get a wink of sleep last night. I just kept spinning and turning in my bed, smiling like a lunatic. Why? Well because Jack told me I can, and when I realised that at 3 in the morning, I couldn't help but confuse my own feelings for the rest of the night.

When I could finally take a short nap before 'waking up', my alarm rings. _Goddammit Elsa._ I wash up, get dressed and head out to the cafe.

"Elsa! You look like you haven't even slept!" Cindy exclaimed as I take my time entering the empty cafe. Dropping my bag on the table and plopping myself on the chair, I exhale. "That's because I haven't Cin." She comes over with hot mocha and sits across of me. I half smile, half sleep, "Thanks."

"So what kept you up all night?" She asks, sipping her own morning coffee before the workers come in. It takes a while for me to answer, because I'm not really quite sure how to. "Cin, do you know that feeling when you feel all fluttery inside you when you're around someone? And then you just can't stop thinking about that person for the rest of the day/night?"

She raises her eyebrows and a huge smile begins to form on her face. "You _like_ someone." She giggles. "I DO NOT!" I argue back before someone cuts in. "Do not what?"

My eyes widen and I slowly turn around to see the white haired boy, the boy that I have been thinking about all night, standing there with my hoodie on. "Uh… budduhhh…." I look to Cindy for support. "She means to say that she does not want my glass slippers." I sigh and bang my head on the table. Cindy excuses herself as Jack comfortably takes her seat across me.

"So there are glass slippers now in modern technology?" I laugh at his remark and raise my head. "Have you been awake all night?" He asks with concern, though it's cleverly hidden with a smile. I nod, not wanting to explain myself because frankly 'I've been thinking about you all night because I might have a crush on you' isn't something that I would like to share to him.

"Well I see you've taken comfort in MY hoodie." I try to change the subject quickly. He smirks while feeling the fabric of the hood. "I hope you don't mind, some of my stuff still hasn't arrived yet and this is all I got, plus the stained white shirt."

I put both my hands up, I surrender. "Okay, okay, stop reminding me of that, it's embarrassing!" Placing my hands on my face and shaking my head, trying to hide the pink color on my cheeks. He laughs at my flusteredness and lays back on the chair, crossing his arms. I take a sip of coffee and look up at him. Suddenly, I'm not as tired anymore. I lean forward and break the silence. "So, what brings you to my leave-me-alone place this early in the morning?"

His smile never seems to fade. "Hoping that you were here." Oooookay, que the furious blushing and awkwardness that is Elsa. He laughs "I was hoping that you were here so I could get to know you better." He rephrases, causing me to look utterly stupid, because I thought something otherwise. Why would I even think for a second that he came because he liked me? Wait, so am I saying that I like HIM?

"There's not much to know." My feelings are way too confused right now, and didn't I make a rule never to let anyone too close except for Rapunzel (you know, so I wouldn't die of loneliness)? I take a deep breath and I could see Jack's smile starting to fade. I pick up my cup of coffee and my bag. "I've got to go." I mutter, but he quickly stands up in one swift move, "We can walk to school together." He asks, but I turn my head so that I would not have eye contact with those beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I- I have something to do before I get there," and before he could insist on following me, I'm already halfway out the door. "Take your time!" I yell before closing the door behind me and pulling up my hood to cover the snowfall.

I don't regret ending the conversation, because the only way I can have a peaceful and harmless life, is when I'm alone. That way, I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You won't." I didn't notice that I spoke aloud, but the voice behind me gave me a shock. He followed me, he ran after me, he cared. I slowly turn around to see the guy that I just left behind alone in a cafe. "You're not going to hurt me Elsa." He says, this time walking closer. I realised that I have stopped walking, my body is just dazed.

"I… I have to be alone Jack. You don't understand." I quickly turn and try to run for it, but instead he yanks me back, my body dangerously close to his, and I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose. I nervously look down, avoiding his gaze and we step back from each other. "Elsa, look at me." His demanding tone startles me and I finally meet his eyes. "It's not living when you're alone, trust me, I've tried." I give him a confused look, basically begging him to further explain. "It got to the point where everyone ignored my existence, I came here to start anew, but I found someone in the exact position as I was."

I don't know whatever reason he chose that life, but I know mine, so many have suffered, my sister, my parents, he doesn't know how it feels like to be the cause of both your parents' death, he doesn't know anything I've been through. I don't need his sympathy.

"I don't need your help. I'm here by choice Jack. Leave me alone." I make my last turn, and this time he wasn't going to follow me, I made my point clear, I don't regret a thing I said.

Then why do I have tears coming out of my eyes? The snow which was once comforting on skin, turned icy and painful.

* * *

Another chapter added! I was going to post this yesterday but somehow the setting page didn't work, oh well.

Review, Fav, Follow!

xoxo cupcake


End file.
